Naruto The Game
by Harjit9218
Summary: Naruto was betrayed by Sasuke and Sakura after defeating Kaguya. When Naruto realised that his life was a video game, he decided to replay the game in his rules to get revenge on Sasuke and Sakura while bringing world peace. Sasuke/Sakura bashing. Rinnegan/Sharingan/Mokuton Naruto. Naruto Harem. Incest.
1. Game Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu" - Normal speech

*'Shinra Tensei'* - Thoughts

 **"Bijuu-Dama" - Kurama and other bijuu talking**

 ***'Impossible'* - Kurama and other bijuu thinking**

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** **\- Jutsus**

 **Now on with the show.**

 **Chapter 1: Game Over**

"Urgh! What happened?! I know that Kaguya was defeated, barely.*shudders* What happened next? Oh yeah! Now I remember. That damn Sasuke-teme killed me by stabbing me in the back and Sakura was back to her fan-girl mode. Damn, my life sucks." Naruto moaned in defeat after he was betrayed by Sasuke and Sakura.

 **GAME OVER**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE YOUR SCORE?**

 **YES/NO**

"What the? Don't tell me my life was a game dattebayo?! This really sucks! Fine then. Yes. I want to see my score." Naruto said. He really wasn't in the mood as he was betrayed by his best friend and the girl he loved. To find out that that his life was a game really pissed him off and he began plotting how to take revenge on both Sasuke and Sakura for their treason.

 **FINAL SCORE:**

 **SUCCESS**

 **LEARNED KAWARIMI NO JUTSU: 200 POINTS**

 **LEARNED HENGE NO JUTSU: 200 POINTS**

 **LEARNED LEAF EXERCISE: 600 POINTS**

 **CREATED OIRIOKE NO JUTSU: 500 POINTS**

 **CREATED HAREM NO JUTSU: 500 POINTS**

 **LEARNED KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU: 2,000 POINTS**

 **BECOME A GENIN: 3,000 POINTS**

 **DEFEAT MIZUKI: 5000 POINTS**

 **USED OIRIOKE NO JUTSU ON SANDAIME HOKAGE: 2,000 POINTS**

 **PASS GENIN TEST: 3,000 POINTS**

 **COMPLETE FIRST C-RANK MISSION: 10,000 POINTS**

 **LEARNED TREE CLIMBING EXERCISE: 3,000 POINTS**

 **DEFEAT HAKU: 20,000 POINTS**

 **ENTER CHUNIN EXAMS: 10,000 POINTS**

 **PASS 1ST CHUNIN EXAMS: 10,000 POINTS**

 **PASS 2ND CHUNIN EXAMS: 10,000 POINTS**

 **DEFEAT KIBA: 5000 POINTS**

 **PASS QUALIFYING ROUND TO 3RD CHUNIN EXAMS: 5,000 POINTS**

 **LEARNED WATER WALKING EXERCISE: 10,000 POINTS**

 **HAVE YOUR SEAL UNBLOCKED: 2,000 POINTS**

 **LEARNED SUMMONING JUTSU: 30,000 POINTS**

 **SUMMONED GAMABUNTA: 50,000 POINTS**

 **DEFEAT GAARA: 100,000 POINTS**

 **LEARNED RASENGAN: 100,000 POINTS**

 **DEFEAT KABUTO: 200,000 POINTS**

 **GAINED TSUNADE AS GODAIME HOKAGE: 500,000 POINTS**

 **COMPLETE YUKI NO KUNI MISSION: 100,000 POINTS**

 **GAINED PRECIOUS PEOPLE(KOYUKI): 100,000 POINTS**

 **DEFEAT THE SOUND FIVE: 20,000 POINTS**

 **GET TRAINED BY JIRAIYA FOR THREE YEARS: 500,000 POINTS**

 **DEFEAT KAKASHI WITH HELP BY SAKURA: 20,000 POINTS**

 **DEFEAT SASORI: 20,000 POINTS**

 **RESCUE KAZEKAGE GAARA: 50,000 POINTS**

 **HELP LADY CHIYO RESURECT GAARA: 50,000 POINTS**

 **GAIN TEAMMATES SAI AND YAMATO: 20,000 POINTS**

 **DEFEAT OROCHIMARU: 50,000 POINTS**

 **COMPLETE DEMON MAURYO MISSION: 100,000 POINTS**

 **GAINED PRECIOUS PEOPLE(SHION): 100,000 POINTS**

 **LEARNED ELEMENTAL MANIPULATION: 1,000,000 POINTS**

 **CREATED FUUTON RASENSHURIKEN: 5,000,000 POINTS**

 **DEFEAT KAKUZU: 500,000 POINTS**

 **DEFEAT HIDAN: 20,000 POINTS**

 **GAINED UCHIHA SHISUI'S MANGEKYO SHARINGAN: 500,000 POINTS**

 **LEARNED SAGE MODE: 2,000,000 POINTS**

 **UPGRADED FUUTON RASENSHURIKEN: 20,000,000 POINTS**

 **LEARNED FROG KATA: 10,000,000 POINTS**

 **DEFEAT PAIN: 50,000,000 POINTS**

 **BE ACKNOWLEDGE AS HERO OF KONOHA: 500,000,000 POINTS**

 **RESCUED SAKURA FROM DYING: 20,000 POINTS**

 **DEFEAT SHIZUKA OF NADESHIKO: 200,000,000 POINTS**

 **RESCUE SHIZUKA OF NADESHIKO: 500,000,000 POINTS**

 **REACH TURTLE ISLAND: 1,000,000,000 POINTS**

 **DEFEAT INNER DARKNESS: 10,000,000,000 POINTS**

 **PLAYED A JOKE ON YAMATO(HEADLESS): 50,000,000 POINTS**

 **DISCOVERED PARENTS IDENTITY AND PAST: 500,000,000 POINTS**

 **DEFEAT KYUUBI: 200,000,000,000 POINTS**

 **GAINED KYUUBI CHAKRA MODE: 1,000,000,000,000 POINTS**

 **DEFEAT KISAME HOSHIGAKI: 100,000,000,000 POINTS**

 **LEARN CONTROL OF KYUUBI CHAKRA MODE: 5,000,000,000,000 POINTS**

 **ESCAPE FROM TURTLE ISLAND: 50,000,000,000 POINTS**

 **LEARN THE NAMES OF THE BIJU: 200,000,000,000,000 POINTS**

 **GAINED THE CHAKRA AND WILL OF THE BIJU: 500,000,000,000,000 POINTS**

 **EXTRACTED THE BIJU FROM THE JUBI JINCHURIKI: 1,000,000,000,000,000 POINTS**

 **GAINED THE YIN HALF OF KYUUBI: 200,000,000,000 POINTS**

 **GAINED THE BLESSING OF THE RIKUDOU SENNIN: 5,000,000,000,000,000 POINTS**

 **GAINED THE RIKUDOU SAGE MODE: 5,000,000,000,000,000 POINTS**

 **FOUGHT UCHIHA MADARA(JUBI JINCHURIKI MODE): 10,000,000,000,000,000 POINTS**

 **FOUGHT OTSUTSUKI KAGUYA(JUBI JINCHURIKI MODE): 50,000,000,000,000,000 POINTS**

 **USED OIRIOKE GYAKU HAREM NO JUTSU ON KAGUYA: 100,000,000,000,000,000 POINTS**

 **SEALED KAGUYA AND BLACK ZETSU: 200,000,000,000,000,000 POINTS**

 **RETURNED BACK TO YOUR DIMENSION: 100,000,000,000,000,000 POINTS(471,761,512,841,252,000)**

 **FAILURE**

 **FAILED TO LEARN BUNSHIN NO JUTSU: -100 POINTS**

 **FAILED TO TRAIN IN CHAKRA CONTROL BEFORE GRADUATING: -100 POINTS**

 **FAILED THE ACADEMY EXAMS THREE TIMES: -300 POINTS**

 **FELL FOR MIZUKI'S DECEPTION: -100 POINTS**

 **FAIL TO LEARN ABOUT THE KYUUBI ON YOUR OWN: -1,000 POINTS**

 **WASTED TIME WAITING ON KAKASHI INSTEAD OF TRAINING: -400 POINTS**

 **RECIEVED A SENNIN GOROSHI(HUMILIATED): -1,000 POINTS**

 **FELL FOR AN OBVIOUS TRAP: -1,000 POINTS**

 **GOT TIED TO THE POST: -1,000 POINTS**

 **FROZE IN FRIGHT IN YOUR FIRST FIGHT: -3,000 POINTS**

 **BEATEN BY HAKU: -500 POINTS**

 **LOST PRECIOUS PERSON(HAKU): -2,000 POINTS**

 **FAILED TO DISCOVER THE FIRST EXAM THEME(INFORMATION GATHERING): -5,000 POINTS**

 **FAILED TO AVOID SASUKE RECIEVING A CURSE SEAL: -2,500 POINTS**

 **HAVING YOUR SEAL BLOCKED BY OROCHIMARU: -5,000 POINTS**

 **FAILED TO BEAT KIBA BY YOUR SKILLS: -2,000 POINTS**

 **FAILED TO SHOW THE JUDGES THAT YOU ARE A CHUNIN CANDIDATE: -5,000 POINTS**

 **FAILED TO BE A CHUNIN: -7,000 POINTS**

 **LOST SASUKE TO OROCHIMARU: -10,000 POINTS**

 **FAILED TO TRAIN PROPERLY AND LEARN ABOUT YOUR PARENTS FOR THREE YEARS OF TRAINING TRIP: -50,000 POINTS**

 **KAZEKAGE DIED BEFORE YOU GOT TO HIM: -100,000 POINTS**

 **LOST CONTROL OF YOUR EMOTIONS BY MENTIONING THE NAME SASUKE: -200,000 POINTS**

 **BEATEN BY OROCHIMARU AND SASUKE: -500,000 POINTS**

 **ASUMA DIED: -10,000 POINTS**

 **GOT ASS KICKED BY UCHIHA ITACHI: -10,000 POINTS**

 **LOST SASUKE TO 'MADARA': -500,000 POINTS**

 **LOST PRECIOUS PEOPLE(JIRAIYA): -500,000 POINTS**

 **HAVE DANZO MADE HOKAGE: -1,000,000 POINTS**

 **FAILED TO LEARN OF YOUR BIJU'S NAME ON YOUR OWN: -500,000 POINTS**

 **GOT YOUR BIJU EXTRACTED AND NEARLY DIED: -1,000,000 POINTS**

 **LOST PRECIOUS PERSON(REFORMED OBITO): -1,000,000 POINTS**

 **BETRAYED BY SASUKE AND SAKURA: -10,000,000 POINTS**

 **FAILED TO BRING PEACE TO THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS: -50,000,000 POINTS(65,417,000)**

 **TOTAL POINTS: 471,761,512,775,835,000 POINTS**

 **STATUS: ULTIMATE RIKUDOU NO KAMI(INSTANT HAREM FOR YOU!)**

 **PLAY AGAIN?**

 **YES/NO**

"What?! Of course I'm gonna play again." Naruto said in anger. *'I'll show them who is the hokage'* he thought as he swore to kick Sasuke's ass and have a harem while doing so. Naruto then clicked the yes button and the whole world dissappeared in a spiralling vortex. He saw a mist shape begin to transform into words that he realised that he was at the start of the game. Since the 'Load Game' option was unavailable, he decided to click options to see what he could change. There, he saw the tutourial button was set at off which he set it back on and went to the next option which was the map option. Seeing the map option was disabled, he enabled it and went to the next option. The next option he saw was the difficulty which was set at legendary. He quickly set it back to hard as he wanted a challenge. Upon seeing what he wanted was all set and done, he returned back to the main page where he decided to click 'New Game' to start his adventure.

 **NEW GAME**

LOAD GAME(N/A)

 **OPTION**

QUIT GAME

"New game it is." Naruto said as he clicked 'NEW GAME'. He then saw the words dissappear and reform to show what characters he had unlocked.

 **WORTHLESS NARUTO(UNLOCKED)**

*Worthless Naruto is so pathetic that you would end up feeling sorry for him and end up killing him to put him out of his misery. He has very low chakra reserves and very good chakra control. His stats is utterly pathetic that you are better off playing a regular Naruto.*

"Man, no way I'm choosing him." Naruto said as he shivered in fear at such patheticness.

 **REGULAR NARUTO(UNLOCKED)**

*Regular Naruto is the normal standard of Naruto characters where he has a huge reserves of chakra and very poor chakra control. This character is the character that you start off with in order to unlock the other characters.*

"Hmmm. I think that I'll reserve my judgement on this." Naruto said as he observed on the other characters.

 **SHARINGAN NARUTO(UNLOCKED)**

*Sharingan Naruto is where he has the sharingan along with large chakra reserves and poor chakra control. To obtain this character, you will need to defeat Uchiha Itachi.*

"Cool. Though i wouldn't mind fighting him again." Naruto contemplated to himself.

 **RINNEGAN NARUTO(UNLOCKED)**

*Rinnegan Naruto is where he has the rinnegan, the eye of the sage of the six paths. He not only has the eyes, he also has huge chakra reserves and good chakra control. To obtain this character, you must defeat PEIN.*

"Hmmm. I could use a test when I fight with my regular self and see how powerful I am."Naruto said with a grin as he remembered the fight he had with PEIN which left Konoha in rubble. He couldn't wait to see how far the rinnegan can push him.

 **MOKUTON NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Mokuton Naruto is where he has the Shodaime's Mokuton Kekkei Genkai. As Naruto is the next in line of the reincarnation of the chakra of Asura, he gains the Mokuton which evens the playing field between him and Indra. He also has a very large chakra reserves along with very good chakra control. To unlock this character, you must face the Shodaime Hokage in his full power and defeat him when he is fighting you all out.*

"I want, I want, I want! Man this really bites! Why must all the cool characters be locked?!" Naruto wailed in despair as he won't be able to unlock this character easily without dying.

 **CHAKRA CHAINS NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Chakra Chains Naruto is where he has his mothers chakra chains. He also has a huge chakra reserves along with average chakra control. To unlock this character, you must defeat Uzumaki Kushina is an all out combat.*

"Aww man. This is another one that I won't be able to obtain easily.*SIGH*" Naruto sighed in resignment to his apparent fate.

 **SHIKOTSUMYAKU(DEAD BONE PULSE) NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Shikotsumyaku Naruto is where he has the dead bone pulse. He has the ability to turn his bones into weapons for either defense or offence. He has a large chakra reserves with good chakra control. To unlock this character, you must defeat Kaguya Kimimaro in an all out fight.*

"Another one. This will be hard to obtain." Naruto still remembered how Kimimaro was kicking his ass before he was rescued by Lee and Gaara.

 **SHOTON(CRYSTAL RELEASE) NARUTO(UNLOCKED)**

*Shoton Naruto is where he has the crystal release. He can create anything with crystal thus making him a very dangerous opponent. He has a large chakra reserves and good chakra control. To unlock this character, you must defeat Guren in all out battle.*

"Crap. She was very strong. Not an easy fight thats for sure." Naruto said with a sigh.

 **FUTTON(BOIL RELEASE) NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Futton Naruto is where he has the boil release. His steam jutsus are extremely deadly and corrosive. He has huge chakra reserves and very good chakra control. To obtain this character, you must defeat the Godaime Mizukage Terumi Mei in an all out fight.*

"Oh god. I hope she doesn't melt my balls off." Naruto shudders in fear remembering the mood swings that she had.

 **BAKUTON(EXPLOSION RELEASE) NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Bakuton Naruto is where hes the explosion release. He has a large chakra reserves along with good chakra control. To obtain this character, you must defeat Deidara in all out fight.*

"Man this guy is a troublesome one. Oh well. His gonna die either way." Naruto said with a smile planning how to kill said idiot.

 **HYOTON(ICE RELEASE) NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Hyoton Naruto is where he has the ability to create ice. He has huge chakra reserves along with very good chakra control. To obtain this character, you must defeat Haku in an all out battle.*

"Heh. He sure was a tough opponent thats for sure." Naruto said as he planned how to beat Haku when the time came.

 **YOTON(LAVA RELEASE) NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Yoton Naruto is where he has the ability to use lava release. He has a large chakra reserves along with good chakra control. To unlock this character, you must defeat either Kurotsuchi, the grandaugther of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ryutenbin no Onoki or Terumi Mei, the Godaime Mizukage.*

"Not good. Either one is not good. Man my life sucks." Naruto said as he cried from his future ass kicking he was due to recieve.

 **JITON(MAGNET RELEASE) NARUTO(UNLOCKED)**

*Jiton Naruto is where he has the magnet release. He has large chakra reserves with average chakra control. To unlock this character, you must defeat either the Sandaime Kazekage, Yondaime Kazekage, Rasa or Godaime Kazekage, Gaara in an all out battle.*

"Okay. Tricky but possible. It will wake some time to complete but I can do it."

 **SHAKUTON(SCORCH RELEASE) NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Shakuton Naruto is where he has the scorch release. he has huge chakra reserves with very good chakra control. To unlock this character, you must defeat Pakura in all out battle.*

"Okay. Difficult but not impossible." Naruto said as he thought back to the woman he faced shortly before her former student faced off against her.

 **KOTON(STEEL RELEASE) NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Koton Naruto is where he has the steel release. He has large chakra reserves with very good chakra control. To unlock this character, you must defeat Metero Konjiki or Hiruko in an all out battle.*

"Looks like this one is out until I find out more about this Metero or Hiruko." Naruto said in experation.

 **RANTON(STORM RELEASE) NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Ranton Naruto is where he has the storm release. He has huge chakra reserves with good chakra control. To unlock this character, you must defeat Darui, Hiruko or Madara Uchiha in an all out battle.*

"I can probably get this from Darui. Hiruko, I will need more information before I do anything. Madara is gonna be a pain to defeat." Naruto said as he remembered the fight with Madara.

 **JINTON(SWIFT RELEASE) NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Jinton Naruto is where he has the swift release. He has a large chakra reserves with very good chakra control. To unlock this character, you must defeat Hiruko in an all out battle.*

"I will need more info on him before I can do anything." Naruto said as he considered the possibilities of victory.

 **MEITON(DARK RELEASE) NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Meiton Naruto is where he has the dark release. He has a huge chakra reserves and average chakra control. To unlock this character, you must defeat Hiruko in an all out battle.*

"Another one. Hmph. More information on Hiruko before defeating him." Naruto said seriously.

 **BYAKUGAN NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Byakugan Naruto is where he has the byakugan. He has huge chakra reserves and very good chakra control. To obtain this character, you must defeat Hyuga Hiashi in an all out battle.*

"Damn that is awesome. It will be one tough fight." Naruto said as he looked forward to seeing Hiashi's skills in taijutsu.

 **TENSEIGAN NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Tenseigan Naruto is where he has the Tenseigan. The Tenseigan is the advanced version of the Byakugan. It is likened to the Mangekyou Sharingan. He has very huge chakra reserves and very good chakra control. To obtain this character, you must defeat Otsutsuki Toneri in an all out battle.*

"Not looking forward to this. Have no idea who this guy is or where he is." Naruto said as he knew that to find Toneri will be very difficult.

 **JINTON(DUST RELEASE) NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Jinton Naruto is where he has the dust release. He has large chakra reserves and good chakra control. To obtain this character, you must defeat the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ryutenbin no Onoki.*

"What?! I'm dead dattebayo! This will be hard." Naruto said as he knew as he is now, he won't last a second against Onoki. Not if he used his bijuu mode to outrun his attacks.

 **PUPPETMASTER NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Puppetmaster Naruto is where he is a puppetmaster. He has huge chakra reserves and very good chakra control. To obtain this character, you must defeat Akasuna no Sasori in an all out battle.*

"Not easy. I can handle him at least." Naruto said as he knew Sasori's skills and he was able to overpower him if need be.

 **INUZUKA NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Inuzuka Naruto is where he is an Inuzuka clan member with his own ninken. He has huge chakra reserves and average chakra control. To obtain this character, you must defeat Inuzuka Tsume in an all out battle.*

"Okay. Hard but not impossible." Naruto said in determination.

 **ABURAME NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Aburame Naruto is where he is an Aburame clan member with his kikaichu colony. He has huge chakra reserves and good chakra control. To obtain this character, you must defeat Aburame Shibi in an all out battle.*

"Not sure if I want this character. I'll think about it." Naruto said as he silently shuddered at the thought of having to share his body with the kikai bugs.

 **KURAMA NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Kurama Naruto is where he is an Kurama clan member which his genjutsu becomes real. He has huge chakra reserves and very good chakra control. To obtain this character, you must defeat Kurama Yakumo in an all out battle*

"Not bad. I'll keep in mind if I want to use genjutsu." Naruto said as he thought that genjutsu could be useful oneday.

 **YAMANAKA NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Yamanaka Naruto is where he is an Yamanaka clan member where he can use mental type ninjutsu for interrogation. He has huge chakra reserves and very good chakra control. To obtain this character, you must defeat Yamanaka Inoichi in an all out battle*

"Not sure if I want to be related to Ino-chan." Naruto said.

 **SARUTOBI NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Sarutobi Naruto is where he is an Sarutobi clan member where he uses monkey style taijutsu and monkey summons. He has huge chakra reserves and average chakra control. To obtain this character, you must defeat the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen in an all out battle*

"Heh. I'm gonna kick his ass. Though it won't be easy. Hokage-jiji is a powerful Hokage afterall." Naruto said as he knew Hiruzen was a powerful hokage after all.

 **SHIMURA NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Shimura Naruto is where he is an Shimura clan member with mastery of wind chakra. He has huge chakra reserves and good chakra control. To obtain this character, you must defeat Shimura Danzo in an all out battle*

"No way am I gonna be his ROOT pawn. He dies regardless." Naruto said in a serious tone of voice.

 **NARA NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Nara Naruto is where he is an Nara clan member with his ability to use shadow based ninjutsu. He has huge chakra reserves and average chakra control. To obtain this character, you must defeat Nara Shikaku in an all out battle*

"Man I hope I don't end up lazy like Shikamaru." Naruto sighed in experation.

 **AKIMICHI NARUTO(LOCKED)**

*Akimichi Naruto is where he is an Akimichi clan member with his own body based ninjutsu. He has huge chakra reserves and good chakra control. To obtain this character, you must defeat Akimichi Choza in an all out battle*

"I suppose that is cool. Hope I don't go mad when someone calls me fat." Naruto knew the forbidden word to say around the Akimichi clan members would often make them angry quickly.

"I pick regular Naruto. It will be fun to add upgrades to my avatar later during the gameplay." Naruto said in determination.

As he chose regular Naruto, the world around him shifted into darkness as he began to shrink and de-age. What he didn't know was his mother, Kushina began to get his memories as he was currently growing in her womb. She saw what happened and began preparing for the worst possible situation in case she didn't make it. She made a secret home behind the Hokage mountain protected by powerful seals that hides the place from anyone not of Uzumaki blood unless her son or herself adds some changes to the seal. She also sent a clone to empty the Uzumaki and Namikaze vaults and sealing its contents in a scroll which she hidden in her newly dub 'Uzumaki Hidden Fortress'.

Once ensuring everything was complete and all her inheritance and scrolls of money and clan fuinjutsu were secured in the fortress, she also convinced Minato to make a scroll on how to use the hiraishin which she will secure it in a place where their children will be able to access it. When asked, she merely told him that it was just in case something happened. After completing everything, she realised that it was time to give birth. As she was guided to the secret location where she will be giving birth to Naruto, she realised that this could be the last time she will ever see Minato alive.

After giving birth to Naruto, they were attacked by a masked man which she knew to be Obito. She played along and once he extracted the kyuubi, she slowly began to recover her chakra so she can seal the kyuubi into Naruto. As Minato rescued her and laid her next to Naruto, she began the preparations required to make Naruto into the jinchuriki that she never was.

Minato after breaking the contract that allowed the masked Uchiha to control the kyuubi, the masked Uchiha then retreated before saying that this was merely the beginning of his version of peace. Minato then went to the front lines and summoned Gamabunta and began to transport the kyuubi to a remote location outside of Konoha to seal the kyuubi. He then gathered Kushina and Naruto and transported both of them to the kyuubi to begin the sealing of the kyuubi. Upon summoning the kyuubi, Kushina then used her chakra chains to seal his movements and told him to seal the whole kyuubi into Naruto as he was able to handle it as he was an Uzumaki.

Minato knowing how hard-headed she can get, he agreed to do as she says while he still could. Using the hakke fuin no shiki, he sealed the whole kyuubi into Naruto using the shinigami to enforce the seal making it stronger. He then used the last of his strength to seal some of his and Kushina's chakra's to help Naruto to reinforce the seal or help him to beat the fox when the time came to Naruto's training in using kyuubi's chakra. His last words to Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage his predecessor, also known as Shinobi no Kami were to treat Naruto as a hero for saving Konoha. Hiruzen, knowing that it would be futile, said that he will try. Minato then died with a smile as Kushina nearly collasped due to chakra exhaustion. When they tried to help her and take her son, she refused help saying she was able to make it back on her own. She then made it to her secret hide-out behind the Hokage mountain where she rested and slowly began to recover as she took care of Naruto for the next few years.

 **Time-skip Naruto age 5**

Naruto when he finally became aware of reality, he recieved a pop-up which informed him what had occured before and after his birth. He was akward with knowing that he was from the future, but it would explain the sheer paranoia his mom had. Apparently, she hadn't taken him out from this house or fortress because she felt it was not yet time for him to go to the village. She wanted him to be ready before she introduced him officially to the village as a whole.

 **[Welcome to Naruto the game. We hope you have fun and enjoy yourself. We shall now give you a tutourial on how to play the game.]**

That was the message that Naruto read when a new pop-up opened up in front of him.

 **[Now the first thing that you will find vital in this game is the experience bar, health bar, chakra bar, the stats tab, the inventory tab, the party tab, the quests tab, the minimap and the map tab. Now the experience bar is the experience that you gain when you do a quest or training your skills. When you level up, your experience bar goes back to zero as you begin new quests or training. The health bar shows how much you can take a hit or damage before you pass out or die. As you level up, your health bar increases. Thus increases the damages or hits before you pass out or die. The chakra bar shows how much chakra you have available to use for jutsu. If your chakra bar hits zero, you may die if your health is low as well. Otherwise it only costs you your health points which leaves you from healthy to injured or weakened.]**

 **[The stats tab contain your details for example, strength(STR), speed(SPE), endurance(END), stamina(STA), agility(AGI), vitality(VIT), luck(LCK), chakra reserves(CHRS), chakra control(CHCL), intelligence(INT), wisdom(WIS) and dexterity(DEX). Strength shows how much damage you can deal to your opponents. Speed is how fast you can move, dodge or attack. Endurance is your ability to endure attacks or training beyond your limits. Stamina is how long you can last in training or when attacking. Agility is how agile you are when dodging attacks. Vitality is how much health you have. Luck is how lucky you can get when on a quest or mission. Dexterity is how good your throwing skills or anything which relies on your hands is. Intelligence is how much knowledge or information you can understand and remember. Intelligence also helps in chakra control. Wisdom is how much you can learn from your surroundings to make use and not waste time or energy. Wisdom can also be helpful in chakra control. Chakra reserves is how much chakra your body has. Chakra control is how much control you have of your reserves. Chakra recovery is how much chakra yu can recover and how fast you recover.]**

 **[The inventory tab is where you keep items when not in use. Please note that you cannot keep food in the inventory. Only non-food items can be kept in the inventory as food can go bad in the party tab is where you can invite someone else into the game. You will need to be at least level 15(genin) to do quest tab shows your main and side quests where you can see what needs to be done and what you will get for completing it. You will also see what happens if you fail and what will cause your quest to minimap shows a minituarised version of the map covering a short distance around you in a map tab is the whole map which shows you what the minimap doesn't show. It even shows vendors, quests, bank, and save button where you can save your progress.]**

Naruto was shocked but he quickly got over it and decided to begin his training to bring peace in the Elemental Nations. "Right. Now lets see my stats."Naruto said.*'Stats'* He thought to himself.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Age: 5**

 **Title: Kyuubi Jinchuriki Class: Uzumaki Civilian**

 **Species: Human [Mixed Blood, Dormant]**

 **RYO: 0**

 **HP: 2,000/2,000 CP: 5,000/5,000 CR: +500 CP per minute of rest**

 **Level: 1**

 **EXP: 0/100 Points to spend: 0**

 **STR: 4 SPE: 5 END: 12 STA: 15 VIT: 25 AGI: 6 DEX: 3 INT: 3 WIS: 4 LCK: 20**

 **CHRS: 5,000 CHCL: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **None**

 **Perks:**

 **None**

"Well, looks like my chakra control needs the most work. Looks like I'll have relearn my techniques again." Naruto said as he got ready to train. He went to the Uzumaki Clan Library to find a scroll on chakra control as that was his current priority. After searching for about 5 minutes, he found a scroll that explained about the leaf exercise. Naruto then quickly went into the Uzumaki Clan private training grounds to train in the leaf exercise. Kushina, who decided to help him in his chakra control, decided to give him the true Uzumaki style training which often produced ninjas like Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. She then activated a sealing array which made every hour outside the training grounds to be 15 days. That should be more than enough to train him and chakra control and improve on his physical skills."Naruto, I will be helping you in chakra control as it it very important in your career as a shinobi. There are multiple levels of chakra control going from basic level and going to godly level. When Konoha was formed, most of these training were discontinued as these level of training was seen as too harsh and dangerous to use. We will start of with basic level of the chakra control exercises to build up your reserves before going to the next level. The first exercise is the Leaf Balancing Exercise where you have to spin and stick the leaf to your body with your chakra. The Uzumaki version is where not only you have to spin and stick the leaf to your body, you must also get the leaf or multiple leaves to rotate and travel all over your body as we fight and get you to dodge kunai and shuriken until you can dodge them instinctively while keeping the leaves spinning and moving across your body without thinking about it. When I think you are ready for the next level, we will replace the leaves with enhanced chakra metal beads where adding more chakra makes it heavier. This will train your strength, speed, endurance, agility, dexterity and stamina as you must keep the leaves or objects spinning and moving across your body by instinct. Not many have ever achieved mastery of the basic chakra control exercise as there was no time to fully master it. The mastery part of the exercises were purposefully erased because it was said to be too difficult and dangerous even for most shinobi back then. We'll start with the basics and move on to the next level when you are ready." Kushina said as she prepared for the torture that Naruto would be facing in order to learn chakra control. "I'm ready Kaa-chan! Just watch as I achieve mastery of my chakra control." Naruto said with confidence as he was willing to do what it took to gain control of his chakra.

 **Quest: Learn the Leaf Balancing Exercise Reward: +100 EXP, +400 Ryo +5 kunai Failure: +20 EXP**

 **Bonus Quest: Master the Leaf Balancing Exercise Reward: +300 EXP, +1,200 Ryo +5 shuriken Failure: +80 EXP**

 **YES/NO**

"Yes dattebayo!" Naruto said in determination to master this exercise.

 **Leaf Balancing Exercise**

 **-50 CP per minute +5 CHCL per minute +1 CHRS per minute +4 STR +5 SPE +4 DEX +5 STA +4 AGI +5 END +5 VIT per hour**

 **+90,000 CHCL +18,000 CHRS +1,200 STR +1,500 SPE +1,200 DEX +1,500 STA +1,200 AGI +1,500 END +1,500 VIT**

 **Quest: Learn about the history of the Elemental Nations Reward: +200 EXP +1,000 Ryo Failure +40 EXP**

 **Bonus Quest: Learn and apply the knowledge of maths in your training Reward: +400 EXP +2,000 Ryo Failure: +80 EXP**

 **+5 INT +7 WIS per hour**

 **+1,500 INT +2,100 WIS**

For the next 30 days under the time dilation, he could feel his chakra control increase. He would train for an hour and rest for an hour which he would read the scrolls which his mother had set out. He trained daily for a total of 10 hours a day in which at the end of the day he could feel major improvements to his training. He would study for 10 hours a day in which he would apply into his training.

"Read this scrolls when you're resting as you will need to learn about the elemental nations and its history. Practise your maths and try to calculate the tragectories of the kunai and shuriken and try to apply it to the training. I will keep healing you and attacking you until you have got the basics down." Kushina instructed her son as she wanted him to not only be strong in body, but strong in mind.

He could dodge the sharp kunai and shuriken while fighting his mother while keeping some of the leaves sticking to him before they flew off when his chakra would be unstable. He was able to keep the leaves sticking on him for 3 hours while dodging before he has to start over as his control slips. It was difficult for him as his mind would wander off before he forces himself to focus on his training.

*'Come on, I can't afford to lose focus. I must complete this exercise if I want to save the world. Time for Uzumaki Naruto to shine.'* Naruto thought as he trained in chakra control. As he trained during those 30 days, he had pushed himself to the limits and felt his strength and speed increase as he reacted instinctively whenever he dodged his mothers kunai and shuriken and attacked her without causing the leaves to fly off by using his chakra instinctively to stick the leaves to his body.

 **Quest: Basic Leaf Balancing Exercise Success : +100 EXP, +400 Ryo +5 kunai Bonus Quest: Master the Basic Leaf Balancing Exercise Success: +300 EXP, +1,200 Ryo +5 shuriken**

 **Quest: Learn about the history of the Elemental Nations Success: +200 EXP +1,000 Ryo Failure +40 EXP**

 **Bonus Quest: Learn and apply the knowledge of maths in your training Success: +400 EXP +2,000 Ryo Failure: +80 EXP**

 **[Congratulations! You just level up!]**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Age: 5**

 **Title: Kyuubi Jinchuriki Class: Uzumaki Civilian**

 **Species: Human [Mixed Blood, Dormant]**

 **RYO: 4,600**

 **HP: 6,000/6,000 CP: 23,000/23,000 CR: +50,000 CP per minute of rest**

 **Level: 5**

 **EXP: 0/500 Points to spend: 80**

 **STR: 1,204 SPE: 1,505 END: 1,512 STA: 1,515 VIT: 1,605 AGI: 1,206 DEX: 1,203 INT: 1,583 WIS: 2,184 LCK: 100**

 **CHRS: 23,000 CHCL: 90,000**

 **Skills:**

 **Leaf Balancing Exercise**

 **Perks:**

 **None**

Seeing his stats, he decided to up his chakra control more just one more time. After all, if he had more control of his chakra, he could use the dreaded bunshin no jutsu. It was one of his worst ninjutsu's that he still couldn't use. With enough control, he hopes that he can use the basic jutsu's without overloading them or wasting chakra when using jutsu. *' Well, looks like I've got myself some kunai and shuriken. Best keep them safe till I need them.'* Naruto thought as he saw the kunai and shuriken that he had gained from the quest. "Inventory!" Naruto said he stored the kunai and shuriken into his inventory. With that done, he got started on his training.

 **Quest: Learn the Leaf Balancing Exercise Reward: +100 EXP, +400 Ryo +5 kunai Failure: +20 EXP**

 **Bonus Quest: Master the Leaf Balancing Exercise Reward: +300 EXP, +1,200 Ryo +5 shuriken Failure: +80 EXP**

 **Quest: Learn about the history of the Elemental Nations Reward: +200 EXP +1,000 Ryo Failure +40 EXP**

 **Bonus Quest: Learn and apply the knowledge of maths in your training Reward: +400 EXP +2,000 Ryo Failure: +80 EXP**

"Yosh! Time to start grinding and get more experience dattebayo!" Naruto said as he started on his leaf exercise again. For the next 30 days, he trained for 10 hours while studying for 10 hours daily in order to increase his chakra reserves. Kushina seeing him training hard then threw more kunai and shuriken while fighting him all out to get him used to killing intent and preparing him physically for his taijutsu training. She wanted him to be prepared for the shinobi world and by right was she going to push him to his limits.

 **Leaf Balancing Exercise**

 **-1 CP per minute +5 CHCL per minute +10 CHRS per minute +4 STR +5 SPE +4 DEX +5 STA +4 AGI +5 END +5 VIT per hour**

 **+90,000 CHCL +180,000 CHRS +1,200 STR +1,500 SPE +1,200 DEX +1,500 STA +1,200 AGI +1,500 END +1,500 VIT**

 **+5 INT +7 WIS per hour**

 **+1,500 INT +2,100 WIS**

 **Quest: Learn the Leaf Balancing Exercise Success: +100 EXP, +400 Ryo +5 kunai**

 **Bonus Quest: Master the Leaf Balancing Exercise Success: +300 EXP, +1,200 Ryo +5 shuriken**

 **Quest: Learn about the history of the Elemental Nations Success: +200 EXP +1,000 Ryo**

 **Bonus Quest: Learn and apply the knowledge of maths in your training Success: +400 EXP +2,000 Ryo**

*'Stats'* Naruto thought to himself.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Age: 5**

 **Title: Kyuubi Jinchuriki Class: Uzumaki Civilian**

 **Species: Human [Mixed Blood, Dormant]**

 **RYO: 9,200**

 **HP: 7,000/7,000 CP: 203,000/203,000 CR: +100,000 CP per minute of rest**

 **Level: 6**

 **EXP: 500/600 Points to spend: 100**

 **STR: 2,004 SPE: 3,005 END: 3,012 STA: 3,015 VIT: 3,125 AGI: 2,406 DEX: 2,403 INT: 3,103 WIS: 4,304 LCK: 120**

 **CHRS: 203,000 CHCL: 180,000**

 **Skills:**

 **Leaf Balancing Exercise**

 **Perks:**

 **None**

With the training done for the morning, he decided to head back to the house to eat breakfast. "I'm back Kaa-chan!""Welcome back,Sochi-kun. Eat up. Your training has barely begun. Kukukuku." She said with an evil grin which promised much pain in the future. He was willing to endure it if it means he will win his future battles. Once he had finished lunch, he warmed up and got ready for training with his mother. *'Man was Shikamaru right. Mom's can be downright scary.'* Naruto thought in fear as the first time he saw why she was so scary when he tried to skip breakfast.

With his stats restored back to full, he got ready for his training with his mother. Knowing how strong she was, he knew he would be in a world of pain like he never felt before. He hoped that he would still be alive at the end of the training.

 **Quest: Increasing your Strength, Speed, Endurance, Agility, Vitality, Stamina and Dexterity via training from hell** **Reward: +1,000 EXP, +4,000 Ryo, +25 kunai, Increased reputation with Kushina(10,000)** **Failure: Reduced reputation with Kushina, End of training** **Bonus Quest: Push yourself to the limits and break them.** **Reward: +2,000 EXP, +8,000 Ryo, +25 shuriken, Greatly increased reputation with Kushina(40,000)** **Failure: Greatly Reduced Reputation with Kushina, No more training**

 **Yes/No**

"Of course I'm gonna accept it." Naruto said in determination to improve his abilities. No way was he gonna risk losing his right to train under his mother. He will push himself to the limits to prove his resolve to her that he wants to be hokage. As he once told Konohamaru, the path to hokage has no shortcuts.

"Alright Sochi-kun. I'm gonna add gravity seals all over your body to help increase your strength and speed and help you increase your endurance by pushing you to your limits and helping you to go beyond it. I will help you in your dexterity by teaching you how to throw kunai and shuriken until you have mastered it. Here we go! Now start and give me 200 push ups, 200 sit ups, 100 laps around the training ground and 100 throws of kunais and shurikens each. Begin!" Kushina said as she began to push him to his limits. Kushina had set the gravity seals on Naruto to level 2 which was 10 times normal gravity. She had also set the gravity seal of the training grounds to level 2 as the added pressure will help Naruto to get stronger. She knew what he would be facing in the future and she knew the kyuubi would heal his injuries so this was the ideal training that he will greatly benefit from.

After 30 days of harsh training in the dilation field, he could feel his muscles burn but he could definitely feel a major improvement in his strength and speed. Naruto spent 15 hours a day learning his clans taijutsu and kenjutsu style and improving his base strength and speed. He could feel his kekkei genkai healing his torn muscles and slowly restoring his energy so he can train more. He was very glad he had the Uzumaki clans kekkei genkai or his body would be destroyed from this training. Having the ability to regenerate his injuries and instantly restore his chakra has helped him numerous times or he wouldn't have survived this training at all.

 **+5,000 STR, +5,000 SPE, +5,000 END, +5,000 STA, +5,000 VIT, +5,000 AGI, +5,000 DEX per hour**

 **+2,250,000 STR, +2,250,000 SPE, +2,250,000 END, +2,250,000 STA, +2,250,000 VIT, +2,250,000 AGI, +2,250,000 DEX**

"Not bad, Sochi-kun. You did quite well for your first day. We will have our lunch and rest a bit before resuming training in the evening. Now lets go eat." Kushina said as she picked him up as his head rested on her breasts. She secretly enjoys feeling her Naruto in this sexual embrace as she felt Naruto compatible to her as a life mate which she felt nothing from Minato to show that he wasn't the one for her.

 **Quest: Increasing your Strength, Speed, Endurance, Agility, Vitality, Stamina and Dexterity via training from hell Success: +1,000 EXP, +4,000 Ryo, +25 kunai Increased reputation with Kushina(10,000)** **Failure: Reduced reputation with Kushina, End of training** **Bonus Quest: Push yourself to the limits and break them.** **Success: +2,000 EXP, +8,000 Ryo, +25 shuriken, Greatly increased reputation with Kushina(40,000)** **Failure: Greatly Reduced Reputation with Kushina, No more training**

 **[Congratulations! You just leveled up!]**

After seeing his stats, he had his lunch followed by some rest before his evening training began. With 180 points to spend, he put 16 points into wisdom, 16 points into strength, 15 points into speed, 17 points into intelligence, 5 points into stamina, 15 points into vitality, 14 points into agility, 8 points into endurance and 17 points into dexterity making it about even.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Age: 5**

 **Title: Kyuubi Jinchuriki Class: Uzumaki Civilian**

 **Species: Human [Mixed Blood, Dormant]**

 **RYO: 21,200**

 **HP: 11,000/11,000 CP: 203,000/203,000 CR: +10,000,000 CP per minute of rest**

 **Level: 10**

 **EXP: 500/1,000 Points to spend: 57**

 **STR: 2,252,020 SPE: 2,253,020 END: 2,253,020 STA: 2,253,020 VIT: 2,253,220 AGI: 2,252,420 DEX: 2,252,420 INT: 3,200 WIS: 4,400 LCK: 120**

 **CHRS: 203,000 CHCL: 180,000**

 **Skills:**

 **Leaf Balancing Exercise**

 **Perks:**

 **None**

"25 kunai and shuriken huh? Alright. Lets put this items into the inventory and get back to training." Naruto said as he stored the items into the inventory.

Naruto realising that the current exercise wasn't pushing him to its limits decided to upgrade his training methods so he can get stronger. He looked in the chakra control section of the Uzumaki Clan Library for a more advanced training method so he can gain better control of his chakra. "Hm. Tree-walking huh? Lets see here. Add chakra to the soles of your feet and get a feel of your chakra when you walk up a tree. It is suggested that you lie down and take one step at a time and feel the flow of chakra so you will know instinctively how much chakra to use. Once you have mastered walking up a tree, try running up a tree followed by doing combat on the tree surface. Doing combat while doing the tree-walking exercise is considered a mastery level exercise for this exercise. Man this advice would have been helpful back in Wave. Oh well. Time to do this exercise." Naruto said in determination as he wants to complete the exercise so he can get to the next exercise.

 **Quest: Learn the Tree Walking Exercise** **Reward: 8,000 EXP, 20,000 Ryo Failure: 200 EXP**

 **Bonus Quest: Master the Tree Walking Exercise** **Reward: 16,000 EXP, 40,000 Ryo** **Failure: 400 EXP**

 **Yes/No**

"Of course yes dattebayo! Yes to the bonus quest as well." Naruto said. It won't be long before his mother will start the academy level training which will be a thousand times harsher than his current training. Seeing as he was starting on tree walking, she decided that if he could fight her and dodge her kunai while sticking to the tree without effort, he would be one step closer to mastering his chakra. For 30 days of hell, he would train for 15 hours a day as he got himself used to the gravity and weight seals. After 30 days, she was able to keep fighting him as he dodged kunai while walking up a tree for 5 minutes before he overloaded the tree with his chakra which caused him to shoot off from the tree.

 **Tree Walking Exercise**

 **-5,000 CP per minute +100 CHCL per minute +100 CHRS per minute +12 STR, +14 SPE, +15 END, +15 STA, +20 VIT, +12 AGI, +15 DEX per hour**

 **-150,000 CP +3,000 CHCL, +3,000 CHRS per 30 minutes**

 **+2,700,000 CHCL, +2,700,000 CHRS +5,400 STR, +6,300 SPE, +6,750 END, +6,750 STA, +5,400 AGI, +6,750 DEX**

 **Quest: Learn the Tree Walking Exercise Success: 8,000 EXP, 20,000 Ryo**

 **Bonus Quest: Master Tree Walking Exercise Success: 16,000 EXP, 40,000 Ryo**

 **[Congratulations! You just leveled up!]**

 **Quest: Train your chakra control for the remainder of the month Reward: 250,000 EXP, 500,000 Ryo Failure: 20,000 EXP**

 **Bonus Quest: Improve your Intelligence, Wisdom, Strength, Speed, Endurance, Stamina, Vitality, Agility, Dexterity and Luck for the remainder of the month Reward: 1,000,000 EXP, 2,000,000 Ryo Failure: 100,000 EXP**

 **-500 CP per minute, +1,000 CHCL per minute, +1,000 CHRS per minute, +120 STR, +140 SPE, +150 END, +150 STA, +200 VIT, +120 AGI, +150 DEX per hour time dilation**

 **-30,000 CP, +60,000 CHCL, +60,000 CHRS, +120 STR, +140 SPE, +150 END, +150 STA, +200 VIT, +120 AGI, +150 DEX per hour time dilation**

 **-450,000 CP, +900,000 CHCL, +900,000 CHRS, +1,800 STR, +2,100 SPE, +2,250 END, +2,250 STA, +3,000 VIT, +1,800 AGI, +2,250 DEX per day time dilation**

 **-13,500,000 CP, +27,000,000 CHCL, +27,000,000 CHRS, +54,000 STR, +63,000 SPE, +67,500 END, +67,500 STA, +90,000 VIT, +54,000 AGI, +67,500 DEX per month time dilation**

 **-40,500,000 CP, +81,000,000 CHCL, +81,000,000 CHRS, +162,000 STR, +189,000 SPE, +202,500 END, +202,500 STA, +270,000 VIT, +162,000 AGI, +202,500 DEX per day**

 **-1,215,000,000 CP, +2,430,000,000 CHCL, +2,430,000,000 CHRS, +4,860,000 STR, +5,670,000 SPE, +6,075,000 END, +6,075,000 STA, +8,100,000 VIT, 4,860,000 AGI, +6,075,000 DEX per month of training**

 **+1,000,000 STR, +1,000,000 SPE, +1,000,000 END, +1,000,000 STA, +1,000,000 VIT, +1,000,000 AGI, +1,000,000 DEX, +1,000,000 INT, +1,000,000 WIS, +1,000,000 LCK, +1,000,000 CHCL, +1,000,000 CHRS per hour time dilation**

 **+15,000,000 STR, +15,000,000 SPE, +15,000,000 END, +15,000,000 STA, +15,000,000 VIT, +15,000,000 AGI, +15,000,000 DEX, +15,000,000 INT, +15,000,000 WIS, +15,000,000 LCK, +15,000,000 CHCL, +15,000,000 CHRS per day time dilation**

 **+450,000,000 STR, +450,000,000 SPE, +450,000,000 END, +450,000,000 STA, +450,000,000 VIT, +450,000,000 AGI, +450,000,000 DEX, +450,000,000 INT, +450,000,000 WIS, +450,000,000 LCK, +450,000,000 CHCL, +450,000,000 CHRS per month time dilation**

 **+1,350,000,000 STR, +1,350,000,000 SPE, +1,350,000,000 END, +1,350,000,000 STA, +1,350,000,000 VIT, +1,350,000,000 AGI, +1,350,000,000 DEX, +1,350,000,000 INT, +1,350,000,000 WIS, +1,350,000,000 LCK, +1,350,000,000 CHCL, +1,350,000,000 CHRS per month of training**

 **Quest: Train your chakra control for the remainder of the month Success: 250,000 EXP, 500,000 Ryo**

 **Bonus Quest: Improve your Intelligence, Wisdom, Strength, Speed, Endurance, Stamina, Vitality, Agility, Dexterity and Luck for the remainder of the month Success: 1,000,000 EXP, 2,000,000 Ryo**

 **[Congratulations! You just leveled up!]**

With the chakra control training done, Naruto returned to have his dinner. Over the next month of training, his skill level had greatly increased. He always used the time dilation seal on the Uzumaki clan training field in which he would train his chakra control and his physical training. Kushina had set the weight and gravity seal on Naruto to level 10 which was 5,000 times normal gravity and his weight seal is at level 10 which is 1 ton. The immense gravity and the heavy weight which is weighing down on Naruto will help him get stronger and faster in the future as he trains to get used to such harsh and difficult conditions where moving his body will be very difficult. He trained very hard to surpass his limits that he could tell that he was much stronger than he was in the academy in the original timeline. His strength, speed, endurance, stamina, dexterity, agility, and chakra control were at a level he could not have thought to have reached without his mother pushing him and nearly killing him a few times to get him to instinctively master chakra control to the point where he would be miles ahead of the other academy students, not to mention the genin, chunin and jonin.

Naruto after checking his stats saw that he had accumulated alot of points so he spents a total of points on 480 strength,480 points on speed, 480 points on endurance, 480 points on stamina, points on 280 vitality, 80 points on agility, 80 points on dexterity, 300 points on intelligence, 100 points on wisdom , 80 points on luck and 47 points on chakra reserves.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Age: 15(Physical Age)[5(Official Age)]**

 **Title: Kyuubi Jinchuriki Class: Uzumaki Civilian**

 **Species: Human [Mixed Blood, Dormant]**

 **RYO: 2,521,200**

 **HP: 161,000/161,000 CP: 3,782,950,000/3,782,950,000 CR: +760,000,000 CP per minute of rest**

 **Level: 160**

 **EXP: 7,000/16,000 Points to spend: 170**

 **STR: 1,357,112,500 SPE: 1,357,923,500 END: 1,358,328,500 STA: 1,358,328,500 VIT: 1,360,356,500 AGI: 1,357,112,500 DEX: 1,358,327,500 INT: 1,350,006,500 WIS: 1,350,007,500 LCK: 1,350,000,200**

 **CHRS: 3,782,950,000 CHCL: 3,782,880,000**

 **Skills:**

 **Leaf Balancing Exercise**

 **Tree Walking Exercise**

 **Perks:**

 **None**

"Yatta! Man am I hungry. Better get back home quickly or kaa-chan is going to be pissed with me." Naruto said as he unconciously shivered in fear from his mother's wrath. He could never forget the horrifying sight which greeted his sight when he saw his mother's hair had a mind of its own when it shaped into nine tails of fury which frightened Naruto till this day. After lunch was finished, Kushina decided to up his training schedule as she felt it was too easy for Naruto and it wasn't challenging enough for him.

"Okay, Naruto-kun. I'm increasing your gravity seals from level 10 to level 20. This will force you to get stronger and faster in a shorter time period. Now, drop and give me 10,000 push ups, 10,000 sit ups, 10,000 laps around the training grounds, 10,000 punches per hand and 10,000 kicks per leg. After you complete the warm up, I want you to do 10,000 push ups, 10,000 sit ups, 10,000 punches per hand, 10,000 kicks per leg and 10,000 laps around the training grounds while tree walking. After that, I will teach you the Uzumaki style taijutsu and kenjutsu so you are at least profecient in it. Now move it!" Kushina ordered Naruto to get started as this was capable to push him beyond his limits.

 **Quest: Complete the training from hell Reward: +200,000,000 EXP, 400,000,000 Ryo Failure: +500,000 EXP Bonus Quest: Train beyond your limit Reward: +400,000,000 EXP, 800,000,000 Ryo Failure: +1,000,000 EXP**

 **Yes/No**

Naruto selected yes and began this nightmarish training as he could feel his muscle burn as he kept on pushing himself troughout the training. After 30 days of the 'warm up and advance warm up', he went to his mother so he can begin his training in the Uzumaki style taijutsu and kenjutsu. Another 270 days had passed before he collasped in exhaustion as he had no more chakra left to train with.

 **Quest: Complete the training from hell Success: +200,000,000 EXP, 400,000,000 Ryo Bonus Quest: Train beyond your limit Success: +400,000,000 EXP, 800,000,000 Ryo**

 **+1,000,000,000 STR, +1,000,000,000 SPE, +1,000,000,000 END, +1,000,000,000 STA, +1,000,000,000 VIT, +1,000,000,000 AGI, +1,000,000,000 DEX, +1,000,000,000 INT, +1,000,000,000 WIS, +1,000,000,000 LCK, +1,000,000,000 CHCL, +1,000,000,000 CHRS per hour time dilation**

 **+15,000,000,000 STR, +15,000,000,000 SPE, +15,000,000,000 END, +15,000,000,000 STA, +15,000,000,000 VIT, +15,000,000,000 AGI, +15,000,000,000 DEX, +15,000,000,000 INT, +15,000,000,000 WIS, +15,000,000,000 LCK, +15,000,000,000 CHCL, +15,000,000,000 CHRS per day time dilation**

 **+450,000,000,000 STR, +450,000,000,000 SPE, +450,000,000,000 END, +450,000,000,000 STA, +450,000,000,000 VIT, +450,000,000,000 AGI, +450,000,000,000 DEX, +450,000,000,000 INT, +450,000,000,000 WIS, +450,000,000,000 LCK, +450,000,000,000 CHCL, +450,000,000,000 CHRS per month time dilation**

 **+2,250,000,000,000 STR, +2,250,000,000,000 SPE, +2,250,000,000,000 END, +2,250,000,000,000 STA, +2,250,000,000,000 VIT, +2,250,000,000,000 AGI, +2,250,000,000,000 DEX, +2,250,000,000,000 INT, +2,250,000,000,000 WIS, +2,250,000,000,000 LCK,+2,250,000,000,000 CHCL, +2,250,000,000,000 CHRS 5 months time dilation**

 **+2,250,000,000,000 STR, +2,250,000,000,000 SPE, +2,250,000,000,000 END, +2,250,000,000,000 STA, +2,250,000,000,000 VIT, +2,250,000,000,000 AGI, +2,250,000,000,000 DEX, +2,250,000,000,000 INT, +2,250,000,000,000 WIS, +2,250,000,000,000 LCK,+2,250,000,000,000 CHCL, +2,250,000,000,000 CHRS per day training**

 **+6,750,000,000,000 STR, +6,750,000,000,000 SPE, +6,750,000,000,000 END, +6,750,000,000,000 STA, +6,750,000,000,000 VIT, +6,750,000,000,000 AGI, +6,750,000,000,000 DEX, +6,750,000,000,000 INT, +6,750,000,000,000 WIS, +6,750,000,000,000 LCK, +6,750,000,000,000 CHCL, +6,750,000,000,000 CHRS per month training**

 **+74,250,000,000,000 STR, +74,250,000,000,000 SPE, +74,250,000,000,000 END, +74,250,000,000,000 STA, +74,250,000,000,000 VIT, +74,250,000,000,000 AGI, +74,250,000,000,000 DEX, +74,250,000,000,000 INT, +74,250,000,000,000 WIS, +74,250,000,000,000 LCK, +74,250,000,000,000 CHCL, +74,250,000,000,000 CHRS total of 11 months**

After the training was complete, Naruto took a break and had some dinner before getting ready for some chakra control exercise. As his reserves had refilled when he had dinner, he decided to futher refine his control. Over the next 11 months, his training kept on increasing to the point that he was sure that he was much stronger and faster than he was back in the 4th shinobi world war. Kushina had always upgraded his training along with his weight and gravity seals in order to give him a challange and make him stronger than any shinobi ever recorded in the history of the Elemental Nations. He was definitely much stronger than his previous self when he was using biju sage mode. He was definitely surprised at his strength and power he had but he also realised that he had no ninjutsu, genjutsu or fuinjutsu training yet. His mother had been focused on training him in taijutsu and kenjutsu that physically, he could take on jounin level ninja and come out victorious if they fought purely in taijutsu and kenjutsu. Heck, he could even take on kage level ninja with his taijutsu, kenjutsu and his sheer chakra capacity/reserves. Even without ninjutsu and genjutsu, not to mention fuinjutsu, he was already a monster in terms of skill and power which he definitely had his mother to thank. He definitely knew he had a long way to go before he can be considered a kage level ninja. Seeing that he had some points to spend, he decided to put 500 points into strength, 500 points into speed, 500 points into endurance, 500 points into stamina, 700 points into vitality, 500 points into agility, 500 points into dexterity, 700 points into intelligence, 700 points into wisdom and 800 points into luck.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Age: 16(Physical Age)[6(Official Age)]**

 **Title: Kyuubi Jinchuriki Class: Uzumaki Civilian**

 **Species: Human [Mixed Blood, Dormant]**

 **RYO: 1,202,521,200**

 **HP: 1,001,000/1,001,000 CP: 74,253,782,950,000/74,253,782,950,000 CR: +4,960,000,000 CP per minute of rest**

 **Level: 1,000 Level Max**

 **EXP: 551,229,000 Points to spend: 11070**

 **STR: 74,251,357,113,000 SPE: 74,251,357,924,000 END: 74,251,358,329,000 STA: 74,251,358,329,000 VIT: 74,251,360,374,000 AGI: 74,251,357,113,000 DEX: 74,251,358,328,000 INT: 74,251,350,024,000 WIS: 74,251,350,024,000 LCK: 74,251,350,001,000**

 **CHRS: 74,253,782,950,000 CHCL: 74,253,782,880,000**

 **Skills:**

 **Leaf Balancing Exercise**

 **Tree Walking Exercise**

 **Basic Uzumaki Taijutsu Style**

 **Basic Uzumaki Kenjutsu Style**

 **Perks:**

 **None**

At that moment, Naruto was 6 years old having completed his first year of training under his mother. She decided to enrol him into the ninja academy so he can graduate quickly and achieve recognition as a hero of Konoha sooner. Once he was enrolled, She began his training in learning ninjutsu, genjutsu and fuinjutsu. During the next year that Naruto will be attending the ninja academy, she will be ensuring that he is capable to pass the genin exams with ease.

 **A.N.**

 ***Pairings will be Kushina, Mikoto, Hinata, Kaguya, Koyuki, Shion, Tsunami, Mei, Pakura, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Ino, Shizune, Tsunade, Mito(maybe), Shizuka, Yugito, Samui, Mabui, Hana, Temari and more. He will be able to access the kekkei genkai once he is an academy student. His body has godlike healing abilities that he inherited from the Otsutsuki clan.***

 ***Stats between a civilian and a/an academy student/ninja/samurai are different. One point in an academy student is worth one hundred points in a civilian. One point in a genin is worth one hundred points from an academy student. One point in a chunin is worth one hundred points from a genin. One point in a jounin is worth One thousand points from a chunin. One point from a kage is worth one million points from a jounin. One point from a godlike entity is worth one hundred billion points from a kage. Things like strength, speed, endurance, vitality and so on are in this format. Note that Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara are in Kage level as the only one with godlike class is Otsutsuki Kaguya. Even Hagoromo, Hamura, Indra and Ashura weren't in the same level as her to be considered her equal.***

 ***Rankings for a civilian are level 1-1,000. Upon becoming a Academy student, the level will reset back to level 1 and it will cap off at level 5,000. At becoming genin, the level will reset back to level one and cap off at level 10,000. For chunin, the level max is level 50,000. For jounin, the level max is level 200,000. For kage level shinobi/kage, the max level is level 2,000,000. For god like entity, the max level is 1,000,000,000.***


	2. Ninja Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu" - Normal speech

*'Shinra Tensei'* - Thoughts

 **"Bijuu-Dama" - Kurama and other bijuu talking**

 ***'Impossible'* - Kurama and other bijuu thinking**

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** **\- Jutsus**

 **Now on with the show.**

 **Chapter 2: Ninja Academy**

During the past year of his training, Naruto was trained by his mother in the Uzumaki style's of taijutsu and kenjutsu. In the Uzushio ranking, he was barely at genin level. However, in terms of other village's terms, he was mid jounin in taijutsu and kenjutsu. He shuddered at what more it will take to get to jounin level in Uzushio terms. His current chakra levels were at average chunin level. Kushina having thought him the henge, kawarimi and the kage bunshin, he began to train to master said jutsu's where he can use them silent, smokeless and sealless. She also decided that it was time he learned the next level of chakra control, water walking. Since he was physically stronger than any jounin or kage level shinobi, she decided to have his clones master elemental chakra where he can use all 5 elements effortlessly. She also decided to get him started on fuinjutsu, genjutsu and iryo-ninjutsu so he can be a well rounded shinobi with little weakness as possible.

 **Quest: Learn Henge no jutsu! Reward: +5,000 EXP, +12,500 Ryo Bonus Quest: Master Henge no jutsu! Reward: +10,000 EXP, +25,000 Ryo**

 **Quest Complete! Bonus Quest Complete!**

 **Quest: Learn Kawarimi no jutsu! Reward: +5,000 EXP, +12,500 Ryo Bonus Quest: Master Kawarimi no jutsu! Reward: +10,000 EXP, +25,000 Ryo**

 **Quest Complete! Bonus Quest Complete!**

 **Quest: Learn Bunshin no jutsu! Reward: +5,000 EXP, +12,500 Ryo Bonus Quest: Master Bunshin no jutsu! Reward: +10,000 EXP, +25,000 Ryo**

 **Quest Complete! Bonus Quest Complete!**

 **Quest: Learn Kage Bunshin no jutsu! Reward: +50,000 EXP, +125,000 Ryo Bonus Quest: Master Kage Bunshin no jutsu! Reward: +100,000 EXP, +250,000 Ryo**

 **Quest Complete! Bonus Quest Complete!**

 **Quest: Learn Water Walking Exercise. Reward: 100,000 EXP, 500,000 Ryo.**

 **Bonus Quest: Master Water Walking Exercise. Reward: 400,000 EXP, 2,000,000 Ryo Quest Complete! Bonus Quest Complete!**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Age: 16(Physical Age)[6(Official Age)]**

 **Title: Kyuubi Jinchuriki Class: Uzumaki Academy Student**

 **Species: Human [Mixed Blood, Dormant]**

 **RYO: 1,202,521,200**

 **HP: 52,010/52,010 CP: 742,537,829,500/742,537,829,500 CR: +500,000,000,000 CP per minute of rest**

 **Level: 201**

 **EXP: 330,129,000/2,200,000 Points to spend: 15070**

 **STR: 742,513,571,130 SPE: 742,513,579,240 END: 742,513,583,290 STA: 742,513,583,290 VIT: 742,513,607,140 AGI: 742,513,571,130 DEX: 742,513,583,280 INT: 742,513,503,640 WIS: 742,513,503,640 LCK: 742,513,500,010**

 **CHRS: 742,537,829,500 CHCL: 742,537,828,800**

 **Skills:**

 **Leaf Balancing Exercise Tree Walking Exercise Water Walking Exercise Basic Uzumaki Taijutsu Style Basic Uzumaki Kenjutsu Style Henge no Jutsu Kawarimi no Jutsu Bunshin no Jutsu Kage Bunshin no jutsu Basic Fire Elemental Chakra Manipulation Basic Water Elemental Chakra Manipulation Basic Earth Elemental Chakra Manipulation Basic Lightning Elemental Chakra Manipulation Basic Wind Elemental Chakra Manipulation Advanced Fire Elemental Chakra Manipulation Advanced Water Elemental Chakra Manipulation Advanced Earth Elemental Chakra Manipulation Advanced Lightning Elemental Chakra Manipulation Advanced Wind Elemental Chakra Manipulation**

 **Perks:**

 **None**

So far, he has mastered the henge, bunshin and kawarimi to the point where he can make them silent, sealless, smokeless and not waste chakra when using them. His henge, kawarimi, bunshin and kage bunshin was at this point sealless, silent and smokeless showing the level of mastery that many don't reach until they become jounin. Another aspect of his training is where his mother was training him in chakra nature where she thought him how to manipulate elemental chakra. For example, for fire chakra manipulation training, she made him to get a leaf to burn with nothing but his chakra. Her advise was to envision his chakra like a burning hot flame. For wind chakra manipulation training, she made him to get a leaf to be cut in half with his chakra where she said to sharpen his chakra like a pair of really sharp blades. For water chakra manipulation training, she made him to extract water particles from a leaf with his chakra and gave him a tip where his chakra must feel like the water in his hands. For earth chakra manipulation training, she made him to crumble a leaf with his chakra where his chakra must feel like the earth, hard and dry. For lightning chakra manipulation training, she got him to crumple up a leaf with his chakra where his chakra must feel like lightning. In three months of training, his vast number of kage bunshins which number in the thousands had helped him master the five basic elemental chakra control to the point he could use E to C ranked jutsus without any handseals. He had also used his clones to up his chakra control and master leaf balancing, tree walking and water walking where he could use all three types of exercise while in full combat with his mother.

Over the six months of training, his mastery of the elemental chakra had reached to advanced not to mention mastery level where he could use A rank jutsus without any handseals or saying the name of the seeing this, Kushina felt that he was ready for the next level of the elemental training but she wanted him to have more chakra reserves and control before she begun his advanced training in the elements themselves.

 **Quest: Learn Basic Fire Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +20,000 EXP, 50,000 Ryo Bonus Quest: Master Basic Fire Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +40,000 EXP, 100,000 Ryo**

 **Quest Complete! Bonus Quest Complete!**

 **Quest: Learn Basic Wind Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +20,000 EXP, 50,000 Ryo Bonus Quest: Master Basic Wind Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +40,000 EXP, 100,000 Ryo**

 **Quest Complete! Bonus Quest Complete!**

 **Quest: Learn Basic Water Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +20,000 EXP, 50,000 Ryo Bonus Quest: Master Basic Water Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +40,000 EXP, 100,000 Ryo**

 **Quest Complete! Bonus Quest Complete!**

 **Quest: Learn Basic Earth Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +20,000 EXP, 50,000 Ryo Bonus Quest: Master Basic Earth Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +40,000 EXP, 100,000 Ryo**

 **Quest Complete! Bonus Quest Complete!**

 **Quest: Learn Basic Lightning Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +20,000 EXP, 50,000 Ryo Bonus Quest: Master Basic Lightning Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +40,000 EXP, 100,000 Ryo**

 **Quest Complete! Bonus Quest Complete!**

 **Quest: Learn Advanced Fire Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +100,000 EXP, 250,000 Ryo Bonus Quest: Master Advanced Fire Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +500,000 EXP, 1,250,000 Ryo**

 **Quest Complete! Bonus Quest Complete!**

 **Quest: Learn Advanced Wind Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +100,000 EXP, 250,000 Ryo Bonus Quest: Master Advanced Wind Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +500,000 EXP, 1,250,000 Ryo**

 **Quest Complete! Bonus Quest Complete!**

 **Quest: Learn Advanced Water Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +100,000 EXP, 250,000 Ryo Bonus Quest: Master Advanced Water Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +500,000 EXP, 1,250,000 Ryo**

 **Quest Complete! Bonus Quest Complete!**

 **Quest: Learn Advanced Earth Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +100,000 EXP, 250,000 Ryo Bonus Quest: Master Advanced Earth Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +500,000 EXP, 1,250,000 Ryo**

 **Quest Complete! Bonus Quest Complete!**

 **Quest: Learn Advanced Lightning Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +100,000 EXP, 250,000 Ryo Bonus Quest: Master Advanced Lightning Elemental Chakra Manipulation Training! Reward: +500,000 EXP, 1,250,000 Ryo**

 **Quest Complete! Bonus Quest Complete!**

During the next 3 months, he and his 4 clones would be doing the leaf exercise, the tree walking exercise and the water walking exersice to the point he could fight all out with her and not lose control when fighting. He also had his clones learn and master basic fuinjutsu, basic genjutsu and basic iryo-ninjutsu where he can cover his weak spots while leaving little room for his enemies to attack him with. For the last 3 months of his training, he had his clones brought up his mastery of basic fuinjutsu, basic genjutsu and basic iryo-ninjutsu to the point where he could use the basic techniques the 3 months of training his advanced elemental chakra manipulation, he was able to cut a waterfall in half with wind chakra, reverse the flow of a very fast and strong currents of a river with his water chakra, he was also able to keep the fire burning underwater in the raging river as this exercise is extremely difficult not to mention impossible as the water douses the fire instantly. So far, he has been able to keep the fire going for a total of five hours before the water puts out the fire. He also was able to maintain control of earth chakra in the raging river that he manipulated while having a clone use a lightning jutsu on the river in order to keep his control of the earth chakra from crumbling under the effects of the lightning chakra. He was also able to train his lighning chakra by manipulating lightning chakra while a clone would be using a wind jutsu to disperse the lightning chakra. By training to master the elements where they are weak in, the mastery of said element would skyrocket much faster than you would when you are training the one element alone. He also remembered his numerous adventures in the village during the past year in between the ninja academy and Konoha itself.

 _*Flashback, start of the training*_

 _Kushina, having felt that Naruto had mastered the basics of the Uzumaki clans taijutsu and kenjutsu style, decided that it was time for him to enter the academy while she thought him ninjutsu and genjutsu to prepare him for early graduation. "Sochi-kun, come here a sec." she said to him. "Hai, kaa-chan? What is it?" Naruto replied in confusion as he was still trying to perfect his chakra control whilst fighting via taijutsu and kenjutsu. "Naru-chan, since I have felt that you are ready enough to enter the ninja academy, I've decided that for the next year, you will be enrolled into the ninja academy for the year as I will teach you the basic jutsu's you will need to pass the genin graduation exams, not to mention genjutsu that you will need to learn to detect and dispell as it is a vital part of your life as a shinobi.I will ask my friend Mikoto-chan to help you to detect and dispell genjutsu while i teach you the basic jutsu's as well the kage bunshin jutsu which will help you to speed up your training. If possible, I will also include elemental training to help you achive control of elemental ninjutsu so you don't waste any chakra when you use them. Okay sochi-kun?" Kushina explained to Naruto as she got things ready to begin his training. "Hai kaa-chan. What do we start first?" Naruto asked his mother. "We will start with_ **Henge No Jutsu** _. This jutsu is vital as it helps you to change your appearance when you are on a mission so you will not be detected. This jutsu is one which will be tested in yhe graduation exams in the academy. The next jutsu is_ **Kawarimi No Jutsu** _. This jutsu is extremely important as this jutsu will save your life when you are attacked and will save you time and chakra as using this jutsu when you are attacked means that you will hve less chances of injuries and it is really useful in tricking your opponents if you have fully mastered this jutsu. The next jutsu is the_ **Bunshin No Jutsu** _. This jutsu will help confuse your enemy as he will try to find the real you among the clones as this will buy you a few seconds to kill your enemies. Always remember that a few seconds is all the difference between life and death. The next jutsu is_ **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** _. This jutsu creates a solid copy of yourself that has half of your chakra. This jutsu uses quite a lot of chakra that is why it is a kinjutsu to anyone not an Uzumaki. For an Uzumaki, 1 bunshin to a regular shinobi is 1 kage bunshin to an Uzumaki. In fact, the kage bunshin was developed by an Uzumaki long ago to help with the problem our clan had with the bunshin problem and when Konoha was formed, this jutsu was given in good faith to Konoha to cement our close bond between Konoha and Uzushio. Also, whatever the clone learns in its lifetime, the original also learns as well. However, any physical training will have to be done by the original as the kage bunshin won't transfer any physical gains when using this training method. Not only you gain the memory and experience of the clone, you also gain the fatigue which makes it a dangerous technique to use without caution. Now here are the scrolls for the techniques and I want you to master them to the point where they are silent, smokeless and sealless where you can use them instantly just by your instincts. Now get started as I get you signed up for the academy." Kushina finished her lecture to Naruto as she handed him the scrolls containing the jutsu's that he was to train in and master as she headed out into the village and registered him to attend the ninja academy._

 **Quest: Learn Henge no jutsu! Reward: +5,000 EXP, +12,500 Ryo Bonus Quest: Master Henge no jutsu! Reward: +10,000 EXP, +25,000 Ryo**

 **Quest: Learn Kawarimi no jutsu! Reward: +5,000 EXP, +12,500 Ryo Bonus Quest: Master Kawarimi no jutsu! Reward: +10,000 EXP, +25,000 Ryo**

 **Quest: Learn Bunshin no jutsu! Reward: +5,000 EXP, +12,500 Ryo Bonus Quest: Master Bunshin no jutsu! Reward: +10,000 EXP, +25,000 Ryo**

 **Quest: Learn Kage Bunshin no jutsu! Reward: +50,000 EXP, +125,000 Ryo Bonus Quest: Master Kage Bunshin no jutsu! Reward: +100,000 EXP, +250,000 Ryo**

 _After having learned said jutsus, he created a large number of clones to help him in mastering the henge, kawarimi and bunshin while having the rest of the clones to master their chakra control. When he went with his mother to the academy, he was rather dissappointed that everyone was so weak where the academy students ranged from level 3 to level 15. The genin which he saw doing D-ranked missions were at the level of 25 to 80. The chunin on the other hands were at level 100 to 180. The jounin that he saw were at level 200 to 400. When he checked the hokage's stats, he saw that he was at level 958 while everything else were unknown as he was stronger than him. He found having to restrain himself from using his strength as the other students were too weak to keep up with his offence or his defence. Even the chunin instructor couldn't keep up with him without getting injured. As his training progressed, he began training in elemental chakra which he had his clones split up and began mastering basic elemental chakra manipulation while having another set of clones master fuinjutsu, genjutsu and iryo-ninjutsu. With him attending the academy regularly and doing training in his free time, he soon became aware of side quests which helped him to increase his reputation in Konoha._

 **[Congratulations! You have become an Academy Student! You are now one step closer to your goals. Now that you have become an academy student, you have unlocked the perks options, kekkei genkai option, reputation tab, and the ability to add other people into the game via the party system.]**

 _"Okay. So not only have I become stronger, I also can get even stronger?! This rocks dattebayo!" Naruto cheered as he realised his potential._

 _"Perks" Naruto said._

 **Perks:**

 **Chakra Control Prodigy -1,000 points**

 **Genjutsu Prodigy -2,000 points**

 **Ninjutsu Prodigy -2,000 points**

 **Taijutsu Prodigy -2,000 points**

 **Kenjutsu Prodigy -2,000 points**

 **Fuinjutsu Prodigy -2,000 points**

 **Stealth Prodigy -1,000 points**

 **Traps Prodigy -1,000 points**

 **Assasination Prodigy -1,000 points**

 **Tortute and Interrogation Prodigy -1,000 points**

 **Seduction Prodigy -1,000 points**

 **Information Gathering Prodigy -1,000 points**

 **Espionage and Counter-Espionage Prodigy -1,000 points**

 **Politics Prodigy -1,000 points**

 **Tactician Prodigy -1,000 points**

 **Jinchuriki Prodigy -1,000 points**

 _"Wow. So many to choose and not a lot of points to spend with. Okay lets see what the perks mean. Explain perks." Naruto said as he tried to understand what said perks do._

 **[Perks is where when you are doing an activity, your perks will help you succeed in said activity if you have a perk for that activity. Chakra Control Prodigy is where you will instantly master any chakra control exercises much faster than before without wasting your energy. Genjutsu Prodigy is where you will learn and master genjutsu much faster and be successful in any genjutsu related skills. Ninjutsu Prodigy is where you will learn and master any ninjutsu much faster and be successful in any ninjutsu related skills. Taijutsu Prodigy is where you will learn and master taijutsu faster and be successful in any taijutsu related skills. Kenjutsu Prodigy is where you will learn and master kenjutsu faster and be successful in any kenjutsu related skills. Fuinjutsu Prodigy is where you will learn and master fuinjutsu faster and be successful in any fuinjutsu related skills. Stealth Prodigy is where you are able to hide and sneak more efficiently than normal. Traps Prodigy is where you are able to set traps which is more effective than normal traps. Assasination Prodigy is where you are able to kill your opponents without being detected by your enemies. Torture and Interrogation Prodigy is where you will learn and master how to mentally and physically break someone and obtain information from your prisoners. Seduction Prodigy is where you can learn and master the art of seducing your enemies faster. Information Gathering Prodigy is where you can easily gain information without being detected by your enemies. Espionage and Counter-Espionage Prodigy is where you will learn and master how to spy on others and how to root out spies faster. Politics Prodigy is where you will learn and master how to handle the politics involved in a leadership position faster. Tactition Prodigy is where you will learn and master how to strategize and plan your moves and attacks more effeciently in a faster time period. Jinchuriki Prodigy is where you are able to learn and master your bijuu chakra faster.]**

 _"Wow. Hmmm. I think I will go for_ **Information Gathering Prodigy, Espionage and Counter-Espionage Prodigy, Politics Prodigy and Tacticion Prodigy** _. These will be really useful to me now. I will add the others. Now for the Kekkei Genkai tab. Open Kekkei Genkai." Naruto said as he chose his perks and selected his kekkei genkai._

 **Kekkei Genkai:**

 **Sharingan -2,000 points**

 **Byakugan -2,000 points**

 **Rinnegan -6,000 points**

 **Mokuton -4,000 points**

 **Yoton -2,000 points**

 **Shakuton -2,000 points**

 **Futton -2,000 points**

 **Hyoton -2,000 points**

 **Chakra Chains -4,000 points**

 _"Okay. So I'll start off with_ **Sharingan and Mokuton** _to start off with and see what else to add later," He said as he maid his choice in the kekkei genkai that he wanted to have._

 **Next day**

 _Naruto woke up early and got started on his training. First he made 5,000 shadow clones. "_ **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu** _!" He then had them split up into 10 groups. "Alright, first group! Take the leaves from the tree and practice leaf balancing while tree climbing. Second Group! Take the leaves from the tree and practice leaf balancing while water walking. Third group! Practice Wind chakra control exercises. Fourth group! Practice Lightning chakra control exercises. Fifth group! Practise Earth chakra control exercises. Sixth group! Practice Water chakra control exercises. Seventh group! Practice Fire chakra control exercises. Eighth group! Practice the Rasengan till we can do it single handed. Nineth group! Practice fuinjutsu until we can do it by sheer instinct. Tenth group! Practice your genjutsu until we are immune to S-rank genjutsu. In the meantime, its time I trained my body to its limits. Lets go!" Naruto said as he started his intense training in chakra control and nature and shape manipulation. He spent the next three weeks continously training to his limits and surpassing them. His skills in genjutsu were astonishing as he never thought to be able to use genjutsu but with his chakra control, he was able to use and become immune to S-rank genjutsu and releases the genjutsu on instinct. He had mastered the rasengan to the point where he could activate said jutsu instantly. His progress in fuinjutsu were astonishing as he had managed to reach mastery of basic sealing skills and thus he was ready for the uzumaki style fuinjutsu._

 _"Man. I feel like an idiot for not training properly the first time around. Alright. Time to get a few elemental jutsu scrolls so I can use them in battle. Jutsus like shunshin, katon bunshin, katon kage bunshin, katon gokyaku, katon hosenka,_ _katon karyudan,_ _katon karyu endan,_ _katon goryuka,_ _katon endan, katon daiendan, katon goenkyu, katon goka mekkyaku, katon goka messhitsu,_ _suiton bunshin,_ _suiton kage bunshin, suiton mizudeppo,_ _suiton mizurappa, suiton suiryudan, suiton suishosha,_ _suiton daibakuryu, suiton koka suijin,_ _doton bunshin,_ _doton kage bunshin,_ _doton shinju zanshu,_ _doton doryuheki,_ _doton doryudan, doton yomi numa,_ _doton dosekiryu, doton doryu taiga, doton doryuso, doton taju doryuheki,_ _rai bunshin,_ _raiton kage bunshin, raiton jibashi,_ _raiton gian, raiton rairyudan,_ _raiton raikyu,_ _raiton sand_ _a_ _boruto_ _,_ _futon bunshin,_ _futon kage bunshin,_ _futon reppusho,_ _futon renkudan, futon daitoppa, futon atsugai,_ _futon shinkugyoku, futon shinkuha, futon shinkujin,_ _and a few more jutsus to increase my battle capacity." Naruto said as he started to make a plan on how long he will train in said jutsus and how much kage bunshins he was going to need to complete his elemental jutsu training._

 _He headed to the clans library and started to look for the scrolls which would have said jutsus._

 _"Hmmm. Nope. Not this. Not this one either. Damn it. Where are the jutsu scrolls dattebayo?!" Naruto shouted in frustration._

 _"Hehehehe. Ara, Naruto-chan. Looking for the jutsu scrolls? There in the back of the library as these are the basics of chakra and non-ninja stuff. The more advanced things like jutsu scrolls are in the back where there is a blood seal protecting them from being stolen. Follow me and I'll give a few scrolls so you can master them." Kushina said in amusement as she had fun watching Naruto trying to find jutsu scrolls in the wrong place._

 _She then took him to the back of the library and cut her hand to spread her blood across the blood seal protecting the real clan library. She then took him to the fire element section and took out 5 fire style elemental jutsus. They were fire style clone jutsu(katon bunshin), fire style shadow clone jutsu(katon kage bunshin), fire release great fireball jutsu(katon gokyaku), fire release phoenix sage fire jutsu(katon hosenka) and fire release fire dragon bullet(katon karyudan). She then lead him to the water element section and selected 5 water style elemental jutsus. They were water style water clone jutsu(mizu bunshin), water style shadow clone jutsu(suiton kage bunshin), water style water gun jutsu(suiton mizudeppo), water style wild water wave(suiton mizurappa) and water style water dragon bullet jutsu(suiton suiryudan). She then went to the earth element section and selected 5 earth elemental jutsus. They were earth style earth clone(doton bunshin), earth style shadow clone jutsu(doton kage bunshin), earth style double suicide decapitation jutsu(doton shinju zanshu), earth style earth style wall jutsu(doton doryuheki) and earth style earth dragon bullet jutsu(doton doryudan). Kushina then lead Naruto to the lightning section and picked out 5 jutsus for him. They were lightning style lightning clone jutsu(rai bunshin), lightning style shadow clone jutsu(rai kage bunshin), lightning style electromagnetic murder jutsu(raiton jibashi), lightning style false darkness jutsu(raiton gian) and lightning style lightning dragon bullet jutsu(raiton rairyudan). She then went to the wind section and selected 5 wind style elemental jutsus. They were wind style wind clone jutsu(futon bunshin), wind style shadow clone jutsu(futon kage bunshin), wind style gale palm jutsu(futon reppusho), wind style drilling air bullet jutsu(futon renkudan) and wind style great breakthrough jutsu(futon daitoppa)._

 _"Alright, take this jutsu scrolls and master these jutsus until you can do them without any handseals and doing them silently. When you can do them silently, haandseallessly and instantly, you have mastered these jutsus. Now make some kage bunshins and start learning said jutsus." Kushina instructed her son._

 _"Hai Kaa-chan._ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** _! Alright people. Take this scrolls and head out to the Uzumaki clan training grounds and master these jutsus. Lets go!" Naruto said as he created 5,000 clones and gave them te scrolls and got them to begin their training to master said jutsu._

 **Timeskip 2 weeks**

 _Over the next two weeks, he had mastered the five jutsus of each basic elements to the point where he could use them silently, seallessly and instantly. Having mastered the jutsus given by his mother, he then asked her for more jutsu scrolls which he could learn and master. At this point, he had recieved a notice from the game informing of the quest system._

 **[Thank you for playing this game. We hope you are enjoying yourself. The quest system has been recently upgraded and can be selected by your own wish. For example, if you wish to take on a quest, simply say 'Quest tab' and see which quest is to your liking. Now when you train or do something, it will not appear in the quest unless it is important or necessary. Experience and money will automatically be rewarded to you when you are successful in your actions. In the 'Quest tab', there is the storyline quest and there is the side quest. The storyline quest is mandatory and non-negotiable. The side quest is optional. We wish all the best and to be aware of any future upgrades to the system. Thank you for your time. From the management.]**

 _"Sweet! This is awesome! Now lets see my reputation with Konoha. Reputation tab!" Naruto said as he summoned the reputation tab._

 **Reputation:**

 **Uzumaki Kushina: 80,000/100,000(Beloved)**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen: 30,000/100,000(Liked)**

 **Konoha Shinobi: 5,000/100,000(Neutral)**

 **Shinobi Council: 0/100,000(Neutral)**

 **Konoha Civilians: -100,000/100,000(Extremely Hated)**

 **Civilian Council: -100,000/100,000(Extremely Hated)**

 _"Aww man. This sucks. Looks like I will have to improve my standings with the civilian council and the populace first before anything else." Naruto said as he began planning what to do to win over the people of Konoha._

 _"Quest tab." Naruto said as he looked for any quests that will help him in improving his relationship with the village._

 **Quest:**

 **Storyline Quests: Take a quest? Y/N**

 **Sideline Quests: Take a quest? Y/N**

 _"Hmmmm. Sideline quest it is. Now lets see what I have to do to improve my relationship with them." Naruto said as he chose to do the sidelines quests._

 **Quest:**

 **Sideline Quests:**

 **Quest 1: Clear up the gardens of one of civilian families in Konoha Reward: 20,000 EXP, 40,000 Ryo, +500 Reputation to Konoha Civilians, +500 Reputation to Civilian Council. Failure: 1,000 EXP, Possible Death.**

 **Quest 2: Paint the fence of one of the civilian families in Konoha Reward: 20,000 EXP, 40,000 Ryo, +500 Reputation to Konoha Civilians, +500 Reputation to Civilian Council. Failure: 1,000 EXP, Possible Death.**

 **Quest 3: Babysit the children of one of the civilian families in Konoha Reward: 20,000 EXP, 40,000 Ryo, +500 Reputation to Konoha Civilians, +500 Reputation to Civilian Council. Failure: 1,000 EXP, Possible Death.**

 **Quest 4: Do the shopping of one of the civilian families in Konoha Reward: 20,000 EXP, 40,000 Ryo, +500 Reputation to Konoha Civilians, +500 Reputation to Civilian Council. Failure: 1,000 EXP, Possible Death.**

 **Quest 5: Clean out the chakra rats out of the home of one of the civilian families in Konoha Reward: 20,000 EXP, 40,000 Ryo, +500 Reputation to Konoha Civilians, +500 Reputation to Civilian Council. Failure: 1,000 EXP, Possible Death.**

 **Quest 6: Clear up the garbage out of the lake and the park in Konoha Reward: 20,000 EXP, 40,000 Ryo, +500 Reputation to Konoha Civilians, +500 Reputation to Civilian Council. Failure: 1,000 EXP, Possible Death.**

 **Quest 7: Clear out the wild and mutated chakra animals from the forests in Konoha Reward: 40,000 EXP, 80,000 Ryo, +1,000 Reputation to Konoha Civilians, +1,000 Reputation to Civilian Council. Failure: 2,000 EXP, Possible Death.**

 **Quest 8: Clear out the wild and dangerous mutated bijuu chakra animals in the ninja training grounds in Konoha Reward: 80,000 EXP, 160,000 Ryo, 2,000 Reputation to Konoha Civilians, 1,000 Reputation to Konoha Shinobi, 1,000 Reputation to Shinobi Council, 2,000 Reputation to Civilian Council. Failure: 1,000 EXP, Possible Death.**

 _"Wow. Ok, lets do all this quests. I'm lucky that these quests are repeatable weekly. Atleast I can improve my standings with them without something drastic like saving them from Pein." Naruto said as he was glad there was a way to gain the trust and love of Konoha._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

Since then, he had been doing side quests which he would have the clones help him enmass to help him win over the populace. His mother whom had seen Naruto mastering the jutsus that she had given him, she had given more jutsu scrolls and trained him further to help him become stronger.

"Alright. Time to check my reputation with Konoha. Reputation tab." Naruto said as he activated the reputation tab.

 **Reputation:**

 **Uzumaki Kushina: 80,000/100,000(Beloved)**

 **Sarutobi Hiruzen: 30,000/100,000(Liked)**

 **Konoha Shinobi: 51,000/100,000(Loved)**

 **Shinobi Council: 46,000/100,000(Greatly Liked)**

 **Konoha Civilian: 100,000/100,000(Worshiped)**

 **Civilian Council: 100,000/100,000(Worshiped)**

"Wow! I can't believe it. I've already reached the same level of worship that I got when I defeated Pein? Man looks like I have my work cut out for me. Well, time for me to go to the academy and pass my graduation exams." Naruto said as he got ready for the Genin Exams.

 **Konoha Ninja Academy**

"Quiet down, brats. Alright. The genin exams has now begun. The first exam is a paper exam which you must complete and get a minimum of 50% to pass." The chunin proctor said as he started the paper test. As the hour passed them by, he told them to stop so he could collect the exam papers.

"Alright, times up. Put down your pencils and I will come and collect your exam papers. Once I say so, you will head down to the taijutsu practise ring where you will be tested." He then collected the papers and told the kids to head down to the taijutsu practise ring.

"The next exam is Taijutsu exam which you must atleast last 3 minutes with an all out fight against a chunin." The proctor said as he started to call out the students name and tested them in their taijutsu skills.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're up!" The proctor said as he got ready to test Naruto's skills.

"Yosh! I got this one in the bag!" Naruto said in confidence. Naruto then attacked and defended himself from the chunin and outlasted the chunin for three minutes before attacking him and knocking him out.

"Alright, head on over to the target practise area and when we call your name, take the kunai and shuriken and hit the targets. We will explain more when you are there." The chunin proctor said.

"The next exam is an accuracy test where your accuracy will be tested and you are required to get 8 out of 10 kunai and shuriken to hit a moving target in the centre of the target to pass." The chunin proctor said as he started to call out the candidates names and started grading their results in the accuracy department.

"Uzumaki Naruto, take these kunai and shuriken and hit these targets. Begin!" The proctor said as he graded Naruto's efforts. Naruto effortlessly got all 10 out of 10 kunai and shuriken to hit the centre of the moving targets which gave him full marks in accuracy.

"Head on over to the Training hall where we will test your genjutsu skills." The proctor said.

"The next exam is Genjutsu exam where we will test your genjutsu detection and using skills and you are required to detect and dispell a B-rank genjutsu and cast a C-rank genjutsu successfully." The proctor said as he called out the names and tested their genjutsu skills.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Its your turn!" The proctor said. His genjutsu detection ability was flawless in which he easily detected the genjutsu and dispelled it and cast a B-rank genjutsu with just pointing his finger to the chunin proctor.

"Alright, head on over to the open ninjutsu training area where we will test your skills in ninjutsu." The proctor said.

"The next exam is Ninjutsu exam in which you must show your mastery of henge, kawarimi and bunshin where they must be smokeless, silent and sealless. You are also allowed to use one ninjutsu of your choice for extra credit. Now begin!" The chunin proctor said as the exams begun.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're up!" The proctor said. He showed his mastery in henge, bunshin and kawarimi and used a earth style earth dragon bullet jutsu to show his mastery in it.

As the results were calculated and the candidates were called in to the room, they gave out the forehead protectors to those who passed which included Naruto. Naruto suprisingly had become the rookie of the year showing that he graduated at age 6 when the others were age 12.

He then took his hitae-ate to his mother to show her that he had passed and on his way to become Hokage. Kushina who saw her son passing the genin exams, decided that it was time to have a celebration.


End file.
